


is the blood mine or yours?

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Knives, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: By now, Josh was fuming, Tyler was speaking complete gibberish. He always made sure to do his part around the house, he simply squeezed a bottle of toothpaste and now he was risking being kicked out of his own home. A gleam of light on the kitchen counter caught his eye.
     The kitchen knife.
---day six: too much blood
please read tags!!this is part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had zero ideas for this one oops sorry its shitty

    Josh always wondered how it felt to kill somebody, to watch the life slowly drain from their eyes. He knew it was twisted - no normal person had thoughts like these, but he tried his hardest to keep these urges under control. His worst fear was hurting someone close to him.

    Currently, Josh and his roommate, Tyler, were in a heated argument. It wasn’t a topic that they should be so worked up over, it was the simple matter of Josh never respecting Tyler’s wishes of keeping the toothpaste tube neat and  _ not  _ squeezing it. Tyler just wanted to use as much as possible.

    He was going on about things that didn’t even relate to the topic at hand, that Josh didn’t respect him or help him as much as he should and  _ why was he even living here still? _ The brown haired boy needed a roommate who was going to do some effort around the house.

    By now, Josh was fuming, Tyler was speaking complete gibberish. He always made sure to do his part around the house, he simply  _ squeezed  _ a bottle of toothpaste and now he was risking being kicked out of his own home. A gleam of light on the kitchen counter caught his eye.

    The kitchen knife.

    Deliriously fueled by anger, Josh raced over to the counter and clutched the knife in his hand. The wall he built to keep those twisted thoughts back was slowly crumbling, but he didn’t try to stop it. He never liked Tyler much anyways.

    Tyler’s eyes widened with fear as he saw the sharp object, putting his hands up and walking back towards the wall. “J-Josh, just calm down, okay?” His stuttering giving away his fear. “Just-just put the knife down and we can forget all about this.”

    Adrenaline was racing through Josh’s veins, Tyler’s voice turning into nothing more than white noise as grabbed Tyler by the hair and pulled him close, back to chest. Tyler’s scream was abruptly cut off, turning into nothing more than gargled, wet choking sounds as Josh tore the knife through his neck.

    His body hit the floor with a thud, gallons of blood pooling around his now dead body, eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body gave its last few twitches.

    Josh had never seen so much blood before. He gripped his hair harshly, panic filling his body as he realized what he had done. It seemed like blood was  _ everywhere _ , on his clothes, the kitchen table and floor, some had even made it onto the living room carpet. The metallic smell permeated the air, causing Josh to gag.

    The red liquid was now pooling around his shoes, the sound of police sirens quickly becoming louder as they neared. Someone must have heard the screams. At least he didn’t have to worry about toothpaste in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else feel like my writing is just getting worse.


End file.
